


I Need You, Jack...

by Breakfastisruined



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fisting, Fucking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakfastisruined/pseuds/Breakfastisruined
Summary: Ashi gets in the heat and needs Jack to help her.





	I Need You, Jack...

Ashi was curled into a ball, groaning. She wasn't in any pain, but she just needed something. And Ashi was smart enough too know that it was sex. 

Only problem was that Jack was the only male around, not that he wasn't attractive, he was ideal. It'd be odd if she told him she needed him to have sex with her. Ashi suddenly felt her pussy tingling and Ashi tended to herself the only way she could. She put a finger in her slit and began to move it in and out. This could work, but only for so long. Although it could be fun, she could shoot liquid out of herself if she did it long enough. Ashi moaned and bit her lip. If only Jack were taking care if this desire.

Ashi heard footsteps and stopped what she was doing, pretending to be asleep. Jack walked across, Ashi cracked an eye open barely, he checked his surroundings before going behind a large rock. Ashi was curious of what he was up to, but debated to herself to see or not. Curiosity got the best of her and she peaked behind the rock and had to cover her mouth so he wouldn't hear her gasp.

In his hand was his cock, his  _big_ cock. One that was long and especially thick. Covered in veins. He was moving his hand back and forth, quietly grunting. Ashi felt her thighs quivering and began to touch herself once more, one hand over her mouth still. She didn't know if this would be considered wrong or not, but she was far from caring. She just wanted his dick! He grunted out something that made her heat skip a beat.

"Ashi....."

At first she was scared that he found her, but the realized that he was fantasizing about her. Ashi wanted to jump out of the rock and ride him then, but waited. She would do something tonight. She would. 

Ashi watched him some more and eventually he leaned back and ejaculated, his cum went high and splattered on the ground, Ashi wished it was her back. She quickly and quietly went back to her spot and feigned sleep more. 

Jack went over to her and gently woke her up. He said that they should keep moving forward. Ashi nodded and noticed that he was touching her with the hand he didn't use to please himself. How kind, yet unnecessary. 

They got up and continued their quest.

* * *

It was late in the night and Jack was fast asleep. Ashi kept telling herself to make a move, but it felt to difficult. She should just give up and go to sleep-

No, she can't and she won't. She had to have him inside her. She wasn't a quitter. Ashi crawled over to him and admired him for a moment.

Ashi thought Jack looked so, hot. Sexy, handsome whatever you want to call it. His untamed hair and beard made him look rugged, he wore little clothing so she can stare at his powerful muscles. She could see his stong cheek bones and jaw through the beard. He could be intimidating, but still be friendly and kind. 

Ashi went lower to where he wore his rags, she lifted them and saw his cock, flaccid, but still big and strong. She licked her lips and kissed the tip.

He was unresponsive so she kissed it again. And again. She then took his cock in her mouth and began to suck and swirl her tonuge around him. Jack quickly became huge in her mouth and she could hear him moaning in pleasure. Eventually he woke up and realized what was happening.

"Ashi!" He said in surprise and embarrassment.

Ashi quickly took him out of her mouth and looked at him. He sat up and although he tried to keep a straight face, arousal was still seen. 

"W-what are you doing?" Jack asked her.

"I'm sorry Jack," Ashi said. "Something, deep in my body  _wants_  this,  _needs_  this."

She kissed the head of his cock. 

"I need you, Jack."

Jack knew that it would be best to push her off or tell her this wasn't appropriate, but seeing Ashi, the most beautiful woman in his eyes, plead for him to have sex with her while rubbing his erection against her cheek?

 _That_ was hot.

"Besides, I saw you earlier today, behind the rock."

Jack eyes went large as he realized what she had just said.

"Oh god." He mumbled to himself. 

"I know you want me." Ashi continued. "And I want you." She straddle herself so that his dick was against the crack of her ass. She kissed his neck and he sighed in content as his arms wrapped around her waist. She pulled up and they both delve into a kiss. It was wild and full of lust, passion and desire. Their tonuges were playfully wrestling in each others mouths. Jack pulled away and Ashi moved her hips back so that the head of his cock was barely poking in her entrance. At first she moved it in slowly then surprising him by slamming it down into her. 

They had a quick pace, Ashi wasn't bothered by any pain, in fact it was barely a few thrusts before Ashi came, gripping his shoulders tightly and crying out in pleasure. Jack's hands were on her hips and pounded into her roughly as Ashi was clamping down on him as tight as she could. His balls were slapping her ass and neither cared about if this was decent or not. 

Jack moved his hands and ripped her top open completely and discarded that and her skirt, exposing her firm, perky breasts, taut, firm stomach and full hips, she was completely nude. He put a nipple in his mouth and sucked on them with greed. Ashi was making sounds of pleasure, not even speaking or anything remotely close to it. She kept coming and felt like a wild animal in the heat. And in an odd way, she was. 

Jack pulled out of her, stroked himself quickly and came. The first rope was on the lower half of Ashi's face, with her mouth open and tongue sticking out, second on her neck, third on her breasts and fourth on her stomach. Some of his semen in her navel. 

Ashi swished the cum in her mouth. Warm, salty and gooey. It slid down her throat and Ashi decided she liked it. She liked Jack's cum. 

She crawled off him and positioned herself onto her elbows and knees, with her ass sticking out, shaking it. 

"More." She simply begged. "I want more."

Jack went over to her and stroked her lower back and ass. 

"You are  _insatiable_." Jack breathed into her ear. She flicked his bottom lip with her tonuge and gave him a sultry smile.

"Are you complaining?" She asked him sweetly.

"No." And with that he thrust into Ashi once more. 

Once again pleasure took Ashi over and she began to pant and beg as Jack thrusted roughly into her. He was kissing her lower back and his hands cupped her shoulders. He was in deep and Ashi loved it. It felt as though the head of his cock was touching her womb. Ashi kept coming over and over, screaming in pleasure every time. 

Soon Jack removed himself and Ashi felt his cum on her hair and back. She laughed, turned onto her back and held her legs far apart as she winked. They soon had a pattern, Jack would fuck Ashi in some random position as she screamed like an animal, he'd come somewhere on her body and start again. Ashi wanted to try something different. 

She put her self in doggy style once more and pointed to her tight, asshole.

"Put it in here, Jack." She suggested. His dick was covered in her juices, good enough lube!

Jack looked at her questionably. "Are you sure? I've heard it could be very painful."

"I can handle it." She reassured him. "I've been through worse pain."

Jack walked over to her and slowly slid himself into her tight ass. Jack was correct, Ashi had felt pain, but also an underlying feeling of pleasure. She focused on the pleasure she felt and soon he was all the way in. 

He slowly moved himself in and out, caressing her hips and ass. Ashi moaned and rested her head on her hands. With all the wild pounding in her cunt and earth shattering orgasms, the slow pleasure of Jack taking her ass was surprisingly nice. Although, she soon needed more.

"Go faster." She simply told him. Soon he went faster and Ashi kept begging for him, until he was going just as fast as he when he had her pussy. 

Ashi quickly became wild again, pleasure was building up in her once more and she came again, just as strong as before. Her hands were gripping and ripping the grass under her as her chin and front were moving back and forth. So good!

Ashi could tell Jack was close and managed to tell him he could cum in her ass. Soon she felt the walls of her ass get covered with cum and Ashi sighed in happiness. Jack pulled out and held Ashi in his arms. She was covered in his cum. On her back, face, hair, breasts, legs, arms and she could feel his cum slowly leaking out of her ass. 

She still wanted more. 

"Jack, can you use your hands on me, if you can't get it back?"

Jack chuckled, moved Ashi on her back and began to pump two fingers in her cunt. Ashi became animated and arched her back.

"Another finger." She moaned and her request was answered. 

"More." She begged after a while and Jack slid in another.

"Just one more." She asked as soon as it was in.

"Ashi, all there is left is my thumb."

"Then put your thumb in!" Ashi cried out.

Jack complied and at first it was just his fingers in there when Ashi bucked down and his entire hand and wrist was in side Ashi's slick pussy. He was surprised, but moved his hand inside of her while moved her hips and moaned. Jack began to lick and kiss her clit when she came louldly as the sun began to rise. 

Jack thought that with her flushed face and chest, arched back and the early sunlight shining on her sweat, that she was the most beautiful woman ever seen. Jack committed the image to memory and thought of how lucky he was. 

Jack pulled his hand out and she went to lazily kiss him while catching her breath. She snuggled against him and the two feel asleep in each others arms in the early morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!


End file.
